The Lost and Found
by TMNTLover2
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Enjoy! RaphxOC. USED TO BE CALLED THE TURTLE'S SISTER
1. Author's Note

_**This story is a AU, the only change is that Earth is ruled by a royal family. **_

_**Full Summary (Bad summary): Earth is ruled by a royal family; A King, A Queen and their 7 daughters. But a group of people not wanting a royal family ruling Earth they attack them one night, and only the youngest daughter survives and escapes, being saved by her mutant turtle friend Raphael. Now 10 years later at the age of 18 the daughter is a trainee archaeologist. But the Hamato's arch enemy Shredder has came back and found out about her true identity and needs her to rule the world himself. With the world's most dangerous battle coming up can Shredder sever the family's bond?**_

_**Ok before I start the story I can't think of a name of my OC and her sisters, I was thinking of just Sophie for the youngest because that's a princess name. Can anyone help me choose a princess name for my main character's name and her 7 sisters? Here's the list of names to chose from.**_

_**Sophie**_

_**Ariel**_

_**Maria**_

_**Anastasia**_

_**Olga**_

_**Tatiana**_

_**Jasmine**_

_**Pearl**_

_**Thia**_

_**Tiana**_

_**Tia**_

_**Emma**_

_**Blaze**_

_**Or any other name you could think of! Just review to tell me which name you want for one sisters or my main character's name! XD**_


	2. Back to New York

_**Blaze wins! And Tia (my friend picked that name), because of that I have plan for both of the names. You'll found out in the Epilogue. HAHAHA im so cruel. Before we begin the title of this book will be The Lost and Found. **_

_**Anyway, here's the 1st chapter! **  
_

* * *

_** Chapter 1**_

_**Back to New York**_

_"Run Princess run!"_

_"But what about my sisters?"_

_"We can't go back for them! Hurry!"_

_"But-"_

_ BANG BANG BANG_

Blaze woke up in shock, her head nearly hitting off the chair in front of her. "You right ma'am?" The man next to her asked. "Yes I'm fine, just hate airplanes" She answered, turning to look out the window. It was true, she hated going on airplanes, that's why she only went on it once because of her archaeologist course in Egypt, now she had another course to get through in New York. The captain came on the speaker startlingly her and the rest of the people on board. "We will be landing in Manhattan Airport, please fasten your seat-belts as we descend" Blaze did as the captain asked and stared out the window again looking over the small island just floating away from Manhattan, it had an old bridge connecting to Manhattan. No one dared to go into the palace. That's why she was here, her and a few trainee archaeologists are going to explore the abandoned palace for the first time in 10 years. And to see her family for the first time in a year.

The plane landed on the rough terrain of the concrete, after a couple of minutes everyone got up and grabbed their luggage. Blaze waited for the man next to her to get up before she stood up and grabbed her golden suitcase. She nearly ran off the airplane if it wasn't for the woman in front of her.

"Blaze!" She turned her head in the direction of the voice and waved when she saw the red head woman and black haired man. "April! Casey!" She ran to them and April embraced her into a hug. "Oh we missed you so much!" Blaze gasped for air and Casey laughed. "Babe she can't breath" April apologized and let her go. "So you both remember the plan I texted?" April nodded and the two giggled as Casey looked at them smiling. "Good. first thing is to go to your apartment!" Blaze jumped onto Casey's back, April laughing at them.

"Mush!" She cried, April picked up her suitcase and followed as Casey ran to the exit, knowing nothing will get her off.

When they got to their apartment phase 1 of the 'plan' commenced. "So Don's still doing the IT tech support?" April nodded from her place in front of the TV while she practiced her ninja moves Blaze's father taught her.

"Yep! Casey tell her the phone number!" Casey walked in with a can of beer and plopped himself down next to Blaze. "Ok" Blaze nodded and grabbed her luggage, walking down the stairs. "Come on i'm going to scare them all silly!" Casey followed her. "Me and April are goin' to stay here, ya remember the way right?" Blaze nodded. "Yep!" She popped the 'p' to show her point. She was in the sewers before Casey could answer.

* * *

"Donnie! Leo broke the toaster again!" Donnie sighed and banged his head off the table as he heard his older brother and the youngest brother arguing about who broke the toaster. "Leo, dude, it was obviously you! You can't toast bread if you tried!" The arguing stopped when Donnie heard the SMACK of his father's cane as he hit them on the head. "Thank you Master Splinter!" He shouted to the retreating figure.

"Mikey don't you have work?" Mikey shook his head. "Nope, not yet bro" Leo rolled his eyes and walked to the sofa as Donnie took a phone call. "Donnie, your IT Tech Support here to help you 24 hours a day" A familiar female voice came on the phone and made nearly Donnie's eyes bulge out at her question. "Yeah hey how do you get into the lair again?" Donnie nearly dropped his coffee, making a squeak with surprise. Leo and Mikey turned to look at him confused looks on their faces as their brother Raph walked out of his room, crossing his arms and leaning against the railing.

"Why does it sound like Donnie's stranglin' a cat?" He asked. Leo and Mikey shushed him as they listened to the phone call. "Uh who is this?" Donnie asked. "You just have to open the door for me" Mikey ran over the lair door as Leo and Raph chased after him, shouting at him to stop.

Mikey opened the lair door just as he was piled on by two big turtles. "Uh what's going on?" The three jumped off of each other and looked to the person who spoke. Her brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes were recognizable on the 18 year old. "My chocolate milkshake!" Mikey zapped forward and picked her up and ran around with her. "Woah!" She held on as Mikey span around with her. "Mikey put her down" Leo said, walking over to the two. "Aw come here Don!" Blaze pulled him onto a hug with her in the middle of Mikey and Don. "Come on Leo!" Leo sighed but joined the hug also.

"Raph..." Blaze whined.

"No" He turned and walked to his room before a hand shot out and grabbed him, pulling him into the hug. "Blaze..." Everyone turned their heads to Master Splinter, who was standing their staring at his sons and daughter.

"Master Splinter" She pulled away from the hug and bowed to him. He put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up. "Welcome home daughter" She smiled and she pulled him into a hug. Master Splinter looked at his sons who were busy staring at their sisters short skirt and what's underneath it. He pulled away and bowed back before turning around and walking back into his room. "Oh daughter, you need to get a longer skirt" All their eyes widened and Blaze turned to look at her brothers an angry look on her face. "You better run my sons" They obeyed, and bolted like wild boars as their sister ran after them shouting insults.

Master Splinter chuckled and disappeared into his room smiling. He looked at the picture of his wall, he was standing in the middle with Raphael, Donatello and Leonardo behind him with Michelangelo and Blaze crouching down in front of him. "Finally, we are a family again"

_**I'll change the title after I posted this. Enjoy!**_


End file.
